Un Tatouage!
by Gylliweed
Summary: Slash HP/DM.Quand Harry se fait faire un tatouage, Draco est perdu. Et quand Draco est perdu, plus rien ne l'arrête...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Faisons simple : rien est à moi, tout est à J.. Mais la trame est tout de même sorti de mon esprit (plutôt dérangé si vous voulez mon avis...)

Avertissement: Les gens, si vous êtes ici, je ne pense pas que c'est par hasard (avouez, vous avez tous cochés les noms de Harry et Draco dans le moteur de recherche de notre site préféré ;P ) Donc, au cas où, ceci est un slash !

Note de l'auteur: ...Lisez d'abord, je vous supplierai de me donner votre avis ensuite :D

Bonne Lecture!

_PARTIE UNE:_

Londres. 8 ans après la Guerre. Dans un grand appartement du centre de la ville, une bande d'amis discutaient. Rien, en somme, de très particulier. Pourtant, cette histoire, comme presque toutes les histoires, commence par un événement surprenant, et inattendu.

- Pardon ?!?!

Et Draco Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce nouvel élément qui venait perturber son quotidien, pourtant bien rangé.

-Mais enfin Draco, ce n'est qu'un simple tatouage !

-Qu'un simple tatouage ! Non mais tu te rends compte que tu t'es défiguré en faisant ça ! Tu...tu as souillé ta PEAU !

En face de lui, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, et accessoirement, porteur du tatouage, soupira. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis, à la recherche d'un peu d'aide. Mais ceux ci n'avaient pas l'intention de se mêler à une énième dispute entre les deux anciens princes de Poudlard. Seul Blaise, confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, osa faire un commentaire.

-Dray, tu sais très bien que ça ne sert plus à rien de crier puisque c'est indélébile.

Harry grimaça. Ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire pour calmer le blond. Et quand il le vit, les yeux exorbités, ouvrir la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, il le força à s'asseoir sur le sofa entre Hermione et Théo, avant de lui lancer un regard qui lui coupa l'envie de parler.

Harry retourna en soupirant s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil, d'où il observa ses amis. Les rivalités Serpentard / Gryffondor avaient bien évolués depuis Poudlard. Harry eu un petit sourire en se rappelant ce jour de leur septième année où, lui, Ron et Hermione avaient découverts les verts et argents dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Le brun se souvenait encore de la tête de Ron, qui c'était évanoui.. Et de fil en aiguille, le trio se mit à s'arrêter de plus en plus souvent au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, profitant de l'humour grinçant et de la compagnie reposante des Serpentard en temps de guerre.

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, Hermione épousa Théodore Nott et Ron, se maria avec Pansy Parkinson. Blaise se complaisait dans son rôle de célibataire accumulant les "coups d'un soir", et Draco lui...était franchement con. Harry se renfrogna en repensant à son tatouage.

Non loin de là, de l'autre côté de la table basse, Draco aussi boudait dans son coin. Comment Harry avait-il osé marquer sa peau ?! Bien sur,ce n'était pas à cause d'un malheureux dessin que Draco était énervé, mais parce que maintenant, un bout de l'épiderme de son brun allait lui être caché.

Hum... oui, _son_ brun. Draco avait succombé au charme d'Harry depuis un bon bout de temps, mais personne n'était au courant. Il savait qu'il n'avait presque aucune chance avec le Gryffondor, et préférait éviter que son addiction ne soit révélée au grand jour. Il se contentait donc de regarder Harry chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et ce tatouage ne lui facilitait pas la tache ! C'est pourquoi Draco Malfoy faisait la tête et tentait de se faire oublier. Pas facile lorsqu'on est entouré de l'intello-aux-cheveux-hirsutes et de son mari.

-Aller Draco, tu ne vas quand même pas bouder comme un enfant à cause d'un petit dessin.

Il tira la langue à Hermione, la faisant éclater de rire. Il exagérait un peu, il avait appris à apprécier la brune, qui était maintenant une belle jeune Médicomage. Ils avaient fais leurs études ensemble, et Draco et elle s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour les livres. En plus, c'était la maman de sa filleule, Flora, alors oui, il pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait bien.

-Draco !

Quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui entra dans la salon, portant une jolie robe bleue et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Draco sauta sur ses pieds.

-Ma puuuce, viens là me faire un gros bisou !

L'éducation des Malfoy n'y pouvait rien, Draco fondait quand il voyait les boucles blondes de sa filleule. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit sauter en l'air en riant. Mais le jeu fut de courte durée car un nouvel arrivant entra dans la pièce.

Draco avait, dès leur plus jeunes âges, sut que Flora et Robin seraient leurs dignes représentants à Poudlard car le jeune garçon, en plus d'être le fils de Ron et de Pansy, était le filleul d' Harry Potter. Dans ses bras, Flora s'agita .

-Pose moi Draco, faut qu'on va voir Harry.

Le blond la reposa, un peu jaloux de voir que _sa _filleule voulait plus voir Harry que lui. Il retourna s'asseoir, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Les enfants s'étaient assis de chaque côté de l'accoudoir du fauteuil du brun, et Robin lui demanda, avec une admiration non feinte :

-Dit 'Ry, c'est vrai que t'as eu un tatouillage ?

Tous rigolèrent gentiment. Harry, fier de susciter autant d'admiration de la part des deux plus jeunes, répondit :

-Ouais, et il est très beau même. Vous voulez le voir ?

Les enfants, n'attendant que ça depuis le début, furent évidemment d'accord. Draco, intrigué, tenta de se rapprocher discrètement. Mais Hermione le poussa gentiment vers les autres, et le blond, qui n'attendait qu'un signe, se leva comme si il le faisait à contrecoeur. Théo et Hermione se lancèrent un regard amusé, que Draco ne remarqua pas une seule seconde, trop occupé à regarder son Harry déboutonner sa chemise.

Le blond regarda fixement les doigts agiles défaire un à uns les boutons, un filet de bave prêt à couler sur son menton.

-Bah alors la fouine, on a jamais vu quelqu'un se déshabiller ? C'est vrai que...Oh put**n Harry ! Mais c'est quoi _**ça **_!

Tous avaient le regard fixé sur l'épaule gauche du survivant, où un long serpent se mordait la queue tout en formant la lettre "D". Les écailles du reptile était vertes et argentés et elles semblaient briller sur la peau bronzée du Gryffondor. Son visage aussi brillait, d'un beau rouge écrevisse. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, mais il fut vite briser par les cris des enfants.

-Woua, tonton Harry, c'est trop beau !

-Mais pourquoi c'est un "D" ?

Silence à nouveau de la part des adultes, qui avaient tous compris que le tatouage était une déclaration des plus explicites.

-Ça veut dire...que tu es amoureux ?

Enfin, ils avaient _presque _tous compris et Pansy faillit frapper Draco. Mais comment pouvait il ne pas se rendre compte que c'était pour lui que ce tatouage avait été crée ! Harry lui, ne disait rien, et se contenta de rougir encore plus. Blaise décida d'un coup que c'était à lui de parler.

-Mais oui Harry, aurais tu quelque chose à nous avouer ? Le Survivant aurait-il enfin trouver l'âme soeur ?

-Je...je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant. J'espérais qu'avec ce tatouage, celui que j'aime aurait enfin compris.

Draco pâlit. Il ne releva pas même pas l'emploi du masculin dans la phrase de celui qu'il aimait. Amour qui maintenant, il en était sur, n'était qu'à sens unique. Ses entrailles se tordaient et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il aurait du faire comme les autres, féliciter Harry pour la nouvelle, ou même se mettre à genou devant lui pour le supplier de l'aimer lui, plutôt qu'un autre.

Mais l'éducation des Malfoy avait beau posséder quelques failles, elle restait quand même bien ancré dans l'esprit de Draco. Et comme son père le lui avait appris, il reflua la douleur pour se forger une masque d'indifférence. Il se leva et prit son manteau.

-Bon je vous laisse à vos discussions sur le pauvre amoureux mystère d'Harry, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être assez bien pour le Sauveur, finit il d'un ton presque hargneux.

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte, ne remarquant pas la pâleur d'Harry, tout comme personne de la pièce n'entendit Draco renifler légèrement.

****

Draco n'était arrivé chez lui que depuis quelques minutes lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il avait bien sur eu largement le temps de se reprendre, et il soupira en prédisant l'arrivée de Pansy ou d'Hermione venant pour lui reprocher son comportement odieux. Il traversa son appartement, qui situé en Irlande et qu'il avait acheté trois ans plus tôt, décoré avec goût dans les tons clairs. Il arriva devant sa porte et celle ci s'ouvrit sur Blaise. Il leva un sourcil amusé.

-Alors c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé pour me crier dessus cette fois ci ?

-Non, mais l'ambiance était trop pesante. J'ai donc décidé de venir voir comment allait Monsieur Coeur-Brisé.

Draco s'étouffa.

-Co...comment tu...

-Comment j'ai su que tu était fou du roi des gryffys ? Disons que tu n'est pas très discret quand tu le mate.

-Je ne le...

-Rha tais toi un peu, ça ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence. Va plutôt me chercher à boire.

Draco obtempéra, râlant, grognant et tempêtant contre son fouineur de meilleur ami et contre sa propre "discrétion". Il retourna dans sa cuisine, où il prit deux verres d'un placard et les remplit d'alcool. Il donna son verre à Blaise et s'assit près de lui sur le canapé en cuir blanc qui prenais presque toute la place dans le salon. Après un moment où les deux amis burent en silence, Blaise se redressa un peu.

-Alors, que compte tu faire maintenant ?

-Il n'y a rien à faire Blaise; Harry est amoureux et je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur.

Draco était résigné, mais ce fut sans compter Blaise qui lui donna un coup sur la tête.

-Aïe !

-Arrête un peu de te comporter comme une fille ! Et je ne te parle même pas du cri que tu viens de pousser... Franchement, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu vas laisser Potter aux mains de n'importe qui. Et puis, en ce moment, Harry à l'air tout, sauf heureux.

Dire que Draco fut surpris est un euphémisme. Le brun ne lui avait jamais fais savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, le Gryffondor avait même l'air d'être assez content. Blaise soupira en voyant la tête que faisait le blond.

-C'est évident voyons ! Il ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes comme tu le fais à présent. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Je sais très bien que toi, tu ne seras jamais heureux tant que tu restera seul avec tes secrets.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Agis en Serpentard.

Draco regarda Blaise sans comprendre. Puis la lumière se fit. Les Serpentards possédait une sorte de "code", que tout Serpentard qui se respecte suivait à la lettre. Une des règles disait que...

-Quand un Serpentard veut quelque chose, il l'aura, que ce soit par la ruse, la force ou l'intelligence. De toute façon, rien ne résiste aux Serpentards, ils sont parfaits.

-C'est tout à fait ça, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire, et je suppose que tu veux Potter n'est ce pas ?

-Merlin, oui !

-Et qu'en plus, tu es parfait.

-Évidemment.

Blaise rit. Maintenant que Draco était lancé, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il se leva, prétextant un rendez-vous dans la soirée, et partit. Draco n'y fit pas trop attention.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de conquérir Harry. Avec le Gryffondor, il fallait être prudent et pas trop direct. Mais Draco était un Serpentard, donc par défaut, il était fin et plein de tact. Mais d'abord, il fallait éliminer ce "D" dont l'initiale était gravé sur la peau de Harry. Et quand il tuerait cette personne dans d'atroces souffrances et qu'il aurait par la suite conquit son brun, il n'aurait plus qu'à dire que c'était son initiale qu'Harry avait voulut se faire tatouer.

Oui, maintenant que Draco était lancé, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Sauf peut-être sa propre débilité.

****

Installé devant son bureau, un crayon à la main et une feuille posée devant lui, Draco se mit au travail. Il inscrivit en haut de la page : "Qui est D ?". En quelques minutes, Draco avait écrit le nom de toutes les personnes qu'Harry connaissaient et qui commençaient pas un D, et il y en avait 6. Il relit sa liste, prénom par prénom, pour voir si certains pouvaient tout de suite être éliminés.

-Dobby...

Hum...Éliminé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il écrit celui là! C'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

-Dolorès Ombrage.

...Trop vieille.

-Albus Dumbledore.

Trop vieux ! Et accessoirement mort. Mais peut-être qu'Harry avait voulu lui rendre hommage ? ... Non, il avait dit être amoureux de la personne. Encore éliminé.

-Diggory, Cedric.

Mort...

Mais c'est pas possible, il y en avait bien un pour concorder quand même! Ah oui, le suivant pouvait marcher.

-Dean Thomas.

Tout de suite, un sentiment de haine pour l'ex Gryffondor le traversa. Bon, il ne l'avait jamais connu mais il était sur que c'était quelqu'un d'affreux ! Et puis, si il aimait son Harry, il ne devait plus exister. Draco allait devoir l'espionner un peu pour voir si il était vraiment un danger quand même. Draco avait beau être déterminé, il n'aimait pas torturé de sang froid.

C'est sur cette agréable pensée que le blond se dirigea vers son hall d'entrée pour prendre sa cape, et qu'il transplana chez Hermione et Théo, où il espérait trouver quelques informations.

Il arriva devant la porte de leur appartement situé en pleine campagne anglaise, et sonna.

-Dracoo !

-Flora ! Comment tu vas ? Ça va faire à peu près deux heures qu'on c'est pas vu !

La petite rit, et Draco ferma la porte derrière lui. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais t'es parti trop vite tout à l'heure et tonton Harry il était triste après !

-Hum...C'est une histoire pour les grands ça.

-Papa et Maman ils disent la même chose quand je demande c'est quoi les bruits bizarres dans leur chambre le soir.

-Mouais, faudrait que je parle à tes parents toi, grommela Draco.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux nous dire ?

Théodore Nott venait d'entrer dans le salon. Draco posa la petite par terre et serra la main à son vieil ami.

-Je pensais juste que je devrai vous acheter un manuel de sortilèges d'insonorisation pour éviter à la petite d'être traumatisé à vie. Je ne savais pas que Mme Nott donnait de la voix.

Draco avait toujours adoré faire rougir le Serpentard depuis le début de leur relation,et il s'y prenait plutôt bien vu la teinte écrevisse qu'arborait le visage de Théo.

-Je suppose que tu n'est pas venu seulement pour nous faire profiter ton merveilleux sens de l'humour, Draco. Cela aurait il un rapport avec un brun à lunettes ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Ils s'étaient tous passés le mot ou quoi ! Comment tous ses amis pouvaient ils être au courant de son attirance "secrète" pour Harry ?!

-Gnagnagna, je n'ai rien entendu. Dit moi, où est donc passée ta femme? Encore dans votre Bi...

-...bliothèque ? Non, je faisais simplement la cuisine pour une fois.

Pas gêné pour un sou, Draco la prit par la bras et commença à lui chuchoter quelque chose. Théo demanda à Flora d'aller jouer dans sa chambre, puis suivit les deux adultes dans la cuisine. Il eut un petit rire en voyant la mine blasé de sa femme.

-Qu'est ce que Draco a encore fait ?

-Rien du tout, lui répondit la brune.

-Je cherche des renseignements sur une certaine personne.

L'ancien Serpentard haussa un sourcil étonné. Draco soupira et lui dit deux mots qui lui arrachèrent une grimace: "Dean Thomas". Haussant son deuxième sourcil, cette fois ci en direction de sa femme, Théo demanda:

-Et que lui as tu répondu ?

-D'aller faire un tour au Chaudron Baveur.

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu que Draco ne capta pas, trop concentré dans ses pensées_._ Il avait eu raison de se méfier de ce Dean si c'était un habitué du bar sorcier. Puis il poussa un soupir; comment faire pour s'assurer que le jeune homme était bien celui qu'Harry aimait ? Draco haussa les épaules, il aviserait le moment venu, et suivrai simplement son instinct. Saluant le couple qui lui souhaita bonne chance, il sortit de la maison et transplana directement au Chaudron Baveur.

Draco choisit une table discrète et s'installa en commandant une Bièreaubeurre. Une fois servit, il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Personne en vue...

-Bouh !!

-Aahh !!

Le blond se tourna avec mécontentement vers Harry Potter, plié en deux derrière lui.

-Non mais ça ne va plus dans ta tête de Gryffondor ?!

-Désolé, dit Harry en essuyant des larmes de rire, mais c'était trop tentant avec la tête que tu faisais.

-Merci je vais bien, maugréa Draco, que fais tu ici?

Le brun s'assit en face de lui, et commanda également une Bièreaubeurre. Après avoir pris une gorgée, il répondit:

-J'avais deux trois trucs à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et j'ai eu du mal à trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à Robin, alors au final, je lui ai acheté un serpent. Non venimeux bien sur, ajouta t-il en voyant la tête de Draco.

-Mouais, Hermione va crier... Il est gentil ton serpent ?

-Il s'appelle Ssssssausssssicccce.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était en mission, et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler d'un serpent nommé 'saucisse' avec l'homme de sa vie. Celle ci ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

-Et toi,que fais tu ici ? Je croyais que Monsieur Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas se mêler à la population ?

Et là, Draco eu une illumination.

-J'espionne.

-Tu espionnes ? demanda Harry, visiblement surpris. Et qui donc ?

-Dean Thomas.

Draco observa attentivement le visage d'Harry, guettant une réaction anormale. Il fut déçu. Harry avait seulement l'air étonné.

-Et pourquoi tu l'espionnes ?

Euh...Réfléchis, Draco ! Pense à quelque chose de logique !

-Blaise veux que je me renseigne sur Dean parce qu'il voudrait sortir avec lui !

Le blond ne réalisa son erreur qu'une fois qu'elle fut sortit de sa bouche. Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?!

-Attends, tu viens de me dire que Blaise aimerait bien se poser avec quelqu'un ?

-J'ai dit ça ? Non, il veut juste coucher avec lui, bien sur. Mais il voulait juste savoir si Dean était quelqu'un de bien.

-Mouais, j'ai pas compris ça comme ça... Et tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Non. Je ne sais même pas si il est gay, ou si il aime quelqu'un !

Harry lui fit un sourire et se pencha vers lui. Draco l'imita, profitant à outrance de la vue rapprochée sur son brun et de son parfum. Sûrement du citron, avec un peu de cannelle. Draco remarqua que son brun avait un tout petit grain de beauté sur le lobe de son oreille gauche...

-...reux.

-Hein ? Désolé j'étais dans la lune tu peux répéter ?

-Je disais, chuchota Harry, que Dean était amoureux.

-Vrai ?!

Le blond eut soudain très peur. Pas amoureux de Harry, s'il vous plaît, pas de Harry !

-De Snape.

...pas de Harr...Hein.... Snape ??

...

-Hahaha !!!

Plié en deux sur sa chaise, le blond ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui lui attirait des regards noirs de la part des autres clients du Chaudron. En face de lui, Harry luttait également contre son fou rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco réussi enfin à se calmer.

-Pfff, j'y crois pas. Dean et...mon parrain ! Incroyable.

-Difficile à croire hein ? Surtout quand on sait que Snape et Dean sont ensemble depuis bientôt un an.

...

-S'il te plaît, évite moi les images mentales comme celles ci, dit Draco avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Au moins, Blaise est prévenu.

La remarque fit tilt dans le cerveau de notre blond. Dean était en couple, et Harry le savait. Il faillit entamer une danse de la joie sur la table, mais se contenta d'envoyer à son amoureux secret le plus grand des sourires. Celui ci, sans que Draco ne sache pourquoi, rougit violemment et pris une nouvelle gorgée de Bièreaubeurre pour cacher son malaise. Le blond haussa les épaules et finit directement sa bière. La soirée continua tranquillement, Draco se sentait bien face à l'homme qu'il aimait, à discuter simplement de tout et de rien.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, l'heure de partir était venue.

-Oula, fit Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il serait peut être temps que je rentre.

-Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'attend à la maison ? glissa innocemment Draco.

-Non, bien sur. Mais demain, je dois me lever tôt.

A la fin de la guerre, tout le monde s'étaient attendu à ce que le Sauveur du monde sorcier devienne un brillant auror. Mais à la surprise générale, amis exclus étant donnés qu'ils connaissaient le brun, Harry décida de ne pas travailler et de vivre de ses héritages.

Ce fut la version qui parut dans la Gazette du Sorcier car le brun ne voulait tout simplement pas voir sa pâtisserie pleine de monde uniquement à cause de sa célébrité. Typiquement Gryffondor, selon Draco, mais Harry semblait heureux, alors il ne disait rien, et l'encourageait. Le brun vivait dans l'appartement juste au dessus de la boutique.

-Je te raccompagne si tu veux, proposa Draco.

-Avec plaisir, ça me fera du bien de marcher au lieu de transplaner tout le temps, répondit-il en souriant.

Ils se levèrent, payèrent l'addition et sortirent dans la nuit londonienne. Les quelques lampadaires encore en fonctionnement éclairaient leurs pas, mais l'air était doux et, pour une fois, aucune odeur désagréable ne flottait dans les airs. Marchant côte à côte, Draco brisa le silence :

-Aujourd'hui, Blaise est venu me voir tu sais.

-Pour Dean ?

-Il y a un peu de ça, répondit le blond gêné, on a discuté un peu, et... Harry, tu me le dirais si tu n'allais pas bien?

-...Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda le brun après un moment de silence.

-Pas grand chose...seulement que tu n'était peut être pas aussi heureux que tu voulait nous le faire croire.

-...

-Je suis désolé, murmura Draco face au silence d'Harry, c'est bête de ma part d'avoir dit ça. Je voulais juste te dire...enfin, si jamais t'as envie de parler, où je sais pas si t'as envie d'un peu de compagnie...je suis là. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi.

Draco se tut et sa gorge se serra. Harry ne répondit pas ; que pouvait-il bien dire après sa pitoyable déclaration, se dit le blond. Et dire qu'il aurait dû passer la soirée à espionner un ex-Gryffondor innocent, il se retrouvait dans les rues de Londres à babiller devant la personne à qui il tenait le plus, une boule au creux de l'estomac. Il se heurta justement à cette personne, et leva les yeux du trottoir. Ils étaient arrivés, et Harry le regardait fixement.

-Je vais y aller, je crois, soupira le blond, en faisant demi-tour.

-Draco?

Celui ci se retourna, et fut surpris de recevoir un paquet dans les bras. Le dit paquet se blottit contre lui, l'entoura de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Le blond ne compris pas mais, soupirant, il le serra à son tour. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux bruns, profitant de la sensation de sentir le corps d'Harry contre le sien. Le brun recula légèrement, et il posa son front contre celui de Draco. Leur nez se touchaient, et leur regards étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre. Harry eu un petit sourire, et il souffla un "merci" qui fit trembler le blond de la tête aux pieds, avant de se pencha pour déposer sa bouche au coin des lèvres de Draco. Il croyait rêver, et en voulait plus...tellement plus. Mais le rêve se brisa, et Harry recula, pour finalement rentrer chez lui, après avoir adresser un dernier signe à Draco. Celui resta encore quelques instants figé.

-Merlin...

****

La première chose que fit Draco Malfoy le lendemain matin fut de rayer le nom de Dean Thomas de sa liste, car il était évident que l'ancien gryffondor n'y avait pas sa place. La veille, il s'était directement couché, éreinté par sa soirée quelque peu étrange. Cela c'était déjà produit auparavant, et Draco savait très bien que n'y lui, n'y Harry ne reparleraient de ce moment. Il se contenta donc de soupirer. Le brun allait le rendre fou avant qu'il n'ait fini sa liste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au nom qui suivait celui de Dean :

-Olivier Dubois.

Draco grimaça. Rien de bon en perspective. Mais il préférait d'abord prendre son petit déjeuner avant de commencer à réfléchir. Le blond descendit donc dans son salon, où une surprise l'attendait.

-Blaise? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-J'aurais plusieurs questions à te poser Draco.

Le voyant "Attention, Danger" s'alluma dans la tête de Draco . Et il sut bien vite pourquoi. Le mensonge sur Dean n'avait pas dû lui échapper.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment peux tu déjà être au courant ? Il n'y avait que Harry, et il est rentré chez lui cette nuit.

-Mais je sais tout ça Draco. Il se trouve que je passait ce matin chez Pansy, et que j'ai croisé là bas, un jeune homme du nom de Harry, qui m'a raconté des choses très intéressantes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire Draco ?

-Euh...non ?

-Vous vous êtes embrassés !!

-...Hein ?!

Draco ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça... Et il aurait sûrement préférer se faire crier dessus par son ami.

-Mais non, on ne s'est pas embrassés ! Il m'a fait...enfin, juste un petit _câlin_...avoua t-il, se sentant légèrement ridicule.

Le noir se redressa sur sa chaise, abasourdi. Draco, son meilleur ami, venait de lui dire que lui, et Harry Potter, s'était fait un ridicule câlin ?! Harry, ce matin, en parlait comme si ils avait fait l'amour comme des bêtes toute la nuit, et Draco lui, rougissait comme une pucelle ! Blaise soupira, affligé ; ces deux là c'était bien trouvé.

-Mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, Blaise. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Pas la première fois ?

-Qu'Harry et moi on...se prend dans les bras.

-Que vous vous prenez dans les bras ?

-Tu vas pas répéter tout ce que je dis, Blaise !

-Tout ce que tu...Hein ? Non, mais enfin, écoute toi parler ! Draco ce n'était qu'un minuscule câlin, et tu en parle comme si c'était quelque chose de merveilleux !

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment son ami osait-il juger la relation qu'il avait avec Harry ? Et surtout dénigrer sa joie face à ses marques de tendresse. Ces moments qu'ils partageaient étaient les seuls qu'il aurait sûrement avec son brun, et le blond les aimaient plus que tout. Il se leva tranquillement, et fit signe à Blaise de se lever.

-Si tu as fini de te moquer de ma mièvrerie, je vais te demander de partir, j'ai des choses à faire.

Blaise fut scotché par le comportement du blond, mais son ton était sans appel, et il gagna la sortie en silence.

Une fois seul, Draco s'assit en soupirant, et commença son petit-déjeuner. Voilà une journée qui s'annonçait mêrveilleuse.

****

Quelques temps plus tard, installé à son bureau, Draco réfléchissait. À Olivier Dubois.

Pour celui-là, l'ex Serpentard en savait un peu plus car deux ans plus tôt, il avait alimenté les rumeurs des journaux peoples sorcier à cause de ses aventures. Dubois était devenu gardien dans une équipe anglaise après sa sortie de Poudlard, et il avait été pris dans l'équipe nationale pour la coupe du monde. Jusque là, rien de bien grave. Mais quand le beau brun avait décidé que l'attrapeur Français, Marc Lucas était à son goût, la Gazette l'avait mis en première page du quotidien. Les rumeurs prirent de l'ampleur quand Dubois préféra par la suite le gardien Brésilien, puis un poursuiveur Croate. L'affaire avait fini, comme toujours, par se tasser, et Dubois cessa d'apparaître dans les journaux.

Draco s'affala sur son bureau. En gros, Olivier Dubois était un ex-Gryffondor, sexy, homosexuel, et ancien ami de Harry Potter.

Mais bien sur, un simple gardien n'avait pas de quoi faire peur à la magnificence de Draco Malfoy.

****

La porte claqua et Draco, encore abasourdi, alla se servir un bon verre de whisky avant de s'asseoir sur son canapé, vidé.

Si il avait su...

_Flash Back _

Draco s'était rendu au stade de Londres où d'après ce qu'il savait, l'équipe d'Angleterre s'entrainait habituellement. L'endroit, en plein centre de la capitale, était pourtant bien caché aux moldus, et Draco y entra sans problème.

Il s'assit dans les tribunes à l'écart des fans venant assister aux exploits de leurs idoles, et regarda attentivement les joueurs. Il repéra son ancien camarade de Serpentard, Marcus Flint, qui était devenu poursuiveur; et Millicent Bulstrode, qui grâce à sa forte carrure, avait obtenu le poste de Batteur. Les deux autres poursuiveur étaient les jumeaux Williams, des Sangs-Purs ayant su conserver leur réputation pendant la guerre en restant neutre, mais en finançant grassement le ministère. Draco reconnu également l'attrapeur et la seconde batteuse pour avoir passer avec eux quelques nuits sympathiques.

Son regard dériva vers les anneaux dorés et tomba sur le gardien de l'équipe, Olivier Dubois. Il volait avec assurance et une grâce certaine, même si Draco rechignait à l'avouer. Pour lui, le seul être humain à voler parfaitement était son Harry. Il attendit sagement la fin de l'entraînement pour sortir des gradins.

-Draco Malfoy ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

C'était Flint qui l'accostait, et Draco lui renvoya son sourire.

-Je suis venu parler à Dubois... Oh! et ne te méprend pas, ajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant comment le regardait Marcus, c'est uniquement pour lui poser quelques questions !

Le blond ne connaissait pas la nature de la relation entre Olivier et Flint, mais il se demanda si c'est deux là n'étaient pas proches. En tout cas, assez proches pour que son ancien ami le regarde d'un œil noir. Ce qui bien sur, réjouit fortement Draco.

-Et quel genre de questions voudrais tu me poser ?demanda une voix derrière lui.

Draco se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il cherchait.

-Je préférerais t'en parler en privé, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas de problème, lui dit l'autre en souriant, attends moi au café en face du stade, je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai pris ma douche.

Draco hocha la tête et salua Marcus, puis il tourna les talons et sortit de cet endroit, un peu trop rempli de sueur à son goût. Il entra dans le café "Le Sorcier Invisible" et s'assit. Une serveuse arriva prendre sa commande et il demanda un simple café.

-Plus un coca pour moi, mademoiselle.

-Déjà ? fit Draco au gardien qui s'assit juste en face de lui, tu as fais vite.

-C'est que je suis très curieux de savoir ce que tu me veux.

-C'est...tu vas être un peu surpris je pense.

-Oh ? Serais tu là, par hasard, pour me demander de passer une nuit de sexe torride avec toi ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, qu'est ce que tu crois ?!

-C'est que, rit Olivier, tu es là devant moi, à te tortiller sur ta chaise. Avoue que j'ai de quoi me poser des questions !

-Laisse moi parler si tu veux savoir... Bon, euh...autant te le demander directement...

Draco souffla un bon coup :

-Est ce que tu es attiré par Harry ?

...

-Je suis si ridicule que ça ? T'as la bouche ouverte.

-Non, dit il en relevant sa mâchoire, mais on peut dire que ta question est assez surprenante.

-Et ta réponse est...? Le coeur de Draco s'amusait à envoyer encore plus de sang dans les joues de celui ci.

-Et bien, il est évident qu'Harry est quelqu'un de magnifique mais non, je ne suis pas attiré par lui.

Draco poussa un long soupir, et s'autorisa à boire une longue gorgée de café. Il était soulagé.

-Pourquoi cette question ? L'Elu aurait-il un effet sur le Prince des Glaces ?

-Prince des Glaces ?

-Un simple surnom des Gryffondors, répondit vaguement Olivier. Alors ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires. Ou sinon, je risquerai de me poser des questions sur ce cher Marcus Flint.

Draco n'était pas idiot, et il vu qu'il avait visé juste quand il vit l'air renfrogné du gardien. Il se leva et paya sa commande.

-Je suppose que toi non plus tu ne veux t'attarder sur le sujet, et je te souhaite donc une bonne fin de journée, Dubois.

Le blond allait transplaner chez lui lorsque finalement, il décida d'aller voir son ami Blaise; pour tout lui raconter bien sur, et tenter de se faire pardonner pour l'incident qui c'était produit le matin même. Mais quand il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, il vit un petit mot disant : 'Je suis chez Pansy". Draco transplana aussitôt. Et atterrit douloureusement sur une forme humaine.

-Dray, je sais que tu m'aime mais là, tu m'étouffes !

Heureux de voir que Blaise ne semblait pas trop en colère, il s'allongea encore plus sur lui, et se mit à psalmodier.

-Oh Blaise s'il te plaît je t'en supplie ne sois pas en colère s'il te plaît pardon de m'être énervé désolé s'il te plaît mon Blaize préféré...

-Tais toi un peu, soupira l'autre, excédé. Et fais nous transplaner, je rentrais juste chez moi.

Draco s'exécuta, et ils atterrirent dans le salon du grand appartement de Blaise.

-Assieds toi, je vais nous cherchez quelque chose à boire. dit le noir en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Une fois qu'il fut revenu, il donna son verre au blond et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Bon, pourquoi me cherchais tu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de nouveau ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je suis ici.

-Je sais. Et je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de cette façon de ce qu'il a eu hier soir entre toi et Harry.

-Oublions ça tu veux ? demanda Draco, trop heureux de s'être réconcilié avec son ami.

-Ok. Mais parlons maintenant de ce que tu meurs d'envie de me dire.

-J'ai pris un café avec Olivier Dubois cet après midi.

-...Je pense que si tu détaillais ton histoire, ce serais un peu plus compréhensible, dit Blaise en se tournant vers son ami. Aurais tu fais des infidélités à ton cher Harry ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ! Bon je t'explique. Le nom qui suivait celui de Dean sur la liste, était celui de Dubois, alors je lui ai rendu une visite après son entraînement au Stade de Londres. Au final, j'ai su que lui et Marcus Flint étaient ensemble et que donc, c'était impossible qu'Harry soit amoureux de lui! Alors, qu'est ce que t'en penses ?demanda Draco avec un sourire ravi.

Tellement ravi qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que celui de Blaise était...effrayant.

-J'en pense plein de choses, vois tu. Et je pense également qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques pas mal de trucs.

-...C'est à dire ?

Qu'avait -il encore fait ?

-Premièrement, qu'est ce que c'est, cette histoire de liste ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle contient tous les noms des personnes susceptibles d'être le 'D' tatoué sur l'épaule de Potter ?

-Euh...non ?

-La vérité Draco !

-Bon d'accord ! Mais, c'est toi même qui m'a dit que je ne devais pas me laisser faire !

-...Ok, passons. Deuxièmement. J'osais espérer que tu n'avais rien à voir avec le fait qu'Harry ait cru, ce matin, que j'étais déprimé à cause de Dean Thomas. Mais, d'après ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai l'impression que c'est également de ta faute.

-...Ok, ok ! Mais j'avais pas le choix Blaise ! Harry a su que j'espionnais Dean...

-Tu l'a espionné ?!

-Ba non, puisque qu'Harry est arrivé ! D'ailleurs, tu savais que lui et Rogue formait un charmant petit couple depuis un bon moment ?

-Épargne moi ce genre d'images, s'il te plaît. Bon, au moins, tu t'es expliqué. Et qui te reste t-il sur ta fameuse liste ?

-C'est ça le problème, il ne reste personne...

Avec un soupir, Blaise se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Bon allez, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Et Draco sentit que la suite de la conversation allait très vite déraper...

-Dray, tu es sur d'avoir pensé à toutes les personnes possibles ? Je pense que tu en oublié quelques unes.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Qui, de la connaissance d'Harry, aurait une de ses initiales commençant par la lettre 'D' ?

-Denis Crivey, par exemple.

-...oh. Tu crois que...?

-Non. Il s'est marié depuis deux ans à une Serdaigle de son année. Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ?

-Ba non. Il y en a encore d'autres ?

-Quelques uns, mais qui sont déjà mariés, ou en couple, fit Blaise avec un geste négligent. Non, en fait, je pensais surtout à _toi_.

-...?

-Pfff. Draco, réponds à ma question. Harry te connait-il ?

-Bien sur. Mais...

-Et ton prénom commence t-il par la lettre 'D'? le coupa Blaise.

-Ou...oui, mais enfin, Blaise. On parle d'Harry là !

-Et alors ?

-Mais, je l'observe depuis maintenant plus de 8 ans ! Tu veux me faire croire que lui aussi serait amoureux de moi ? Et que je n'aurais rien remarquer ?!

-Oh, soupira Blaise, tu sais, on dit que l'amour rend aveugle. Et puis, on parle de toi là, le plus clairvoyant de tous les humains.

-...je n'aime pas le ton ironique de ta voix Blaise.

-C'est normal. Bon, maintenant, oust dehors ! Va chez toi, je peux voir d'ici les rouages de ton cerveau rouler à plein régime.

Draco commença à se lever quand son ami l'interpella.

-Et Dray, pas de bêtises. Ok ?

Le blond hocha la tête, et transplana devant chez lui sans dire de mot.

La porte claqua et Draco, encore abasourdi, alla se servir un bon verre de whisky avant de s'asseoir sur son canapé, vidé.

Si il avait su..._(Fin du Flash Back)_

C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Enfin si, c'était possible étant que Blaise le lui avait fait comprendre, mais tout de même! Pendant toutes ces années, Draco c'était presque habitué au fait que son amour serait toujours à sens unique, et là...pouf ! On lui retirait ses bases, et il était complètement paumé. Mais pourtant, si c'était vrai, si Harry l'aimait réellement; il aurait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé, dans les bras de son brun.

Draco s'était allongé sur son canapé, la bouteille de whisky pur-feu à demi entamée à la main. Que lui avait dit Blaise déjà ?

_Pas de bêtises!_

Il réfléchit très fort mais finalement, il haussa les épaules... impossible de s'en rappeler.

Tant pis ! L'alcool qui coulait dans son sang lui donnait envie de faire plein de choses. Il était tellement heureux qu'Harry l'ai choisi lui qu'il se sentit pousser des ailes.

Il se leva alors lourdement, enfila sa cape, et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement qu'à cette heure ci, il n'y avait plus grand monde dehors car ils auraient bien rient à la vue du puissant Draco Malfoy titubant en plein milieu de la célèbre rue sorcière.

Le blond prit tranquillement la direction du très connu 'Chez T.E.D; Tout En Douceur' et s'y engouffra, apportant avec lui le froid de la nuit. Draco parla quelques instants avec le patron, et après un hochement de tête entendu, celui ci le mena dans une petite pièce à l'écart. Le blond savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il enleva sa cape et son pull. Puis, encore dans un état second, il s'allongea quand le patron lui montra une petite couche.

A aucun moment, Draco ne cria de douleur. Il fallait dire que le patron savait y faire. Ça n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'il avait la réputation d'être le meilleur tatoueur de Grande-Bretagne.

Une fois qu'il eut payé, il rentra chez lui, et s'affala sur son lit, encore habillé.

****

-Oh par Merlin !!!

...fut la réaction de Draco le lendemain matin, quand il se vit torse nu devant son miroir pour la première fois de la journée.

Comment avait il pu faire _ça_! Il se contorsionna à nouveau, histoire de détailler à nouveau son épaule sur laquelle était gravé son tatouage qu'il avait fait faire la veille. Un grand 'H' stylisé recouvrait sa clavicule, le fond vert émeraude, et les contours en or.

Il transplana directement dans la bibliothèque des Nott. Et le blond trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

-Hermione !

-Draco ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et torse nu !

-J'ai _besoin_ de ton aide, c'est vraiment grave, dit-il en se retournant, dévoilant ainsi le monstre.

_-_...Mon dieu Dray! Quand l'as tu fais ?

-Hier soir. Il faut croire que l'alcool me donne plein de bonnes idées.

-Je vois. Et, pourquoi Harry ?

-Hein ?! Le Serpentard devint soudain très, très rouge. Comment peux tu savoir ?

-Je ne suis pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour rien, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Et si tu es venu pour me demander de l'enlever, la réponse est non, je ne peux pas le faire.

-Je croyais que tu étais Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

-Pas quand on parle d'un tatouage de chez T.E.D. C'est impossible de retirer ça Dray. Discussion terminée. Tu veux un café ?

-Non merci, il faut d'abord que je m'habille.

-C'est vrai, rigola Hermione. Mais de toute façon, on mange tous chez Pansy et Ron tout à l'heure, alors on pourra se parler là bas.

-Ah oui, s'exclama Draco en se tapant le front, j'avais complètement oublié ! Je te laisse

, à ce midi !

Et en un transplanage, Draco se retrouva devant son armoire. Qu'allait il mettre pour revoir son Harry. D'abord, tout sauf quelque chose pouvant montrer le monstre. Il opta donc pour une chemise noire serrée, et un jean foncé. Classe, mais pas trop pour les gryffys. Draco regarda sa montre et ...poussa son grand deuxième cri de la journée.

-Quoi ?! 11H52 ? Bon, on se dépêche...Le gel...le parfum...les fleurs pour Pansy...le dessert...C'est bon. Non ? Si !

Et Draco arriva donc à l'heure chez ses amis.

Pansy vint lui ouvrir, et ils entrèrent dans le grand salon, où tout le monde déjà s'étaient installés autour de la table. Le blond prit sa place habituelle, entre Hermione et Harry et face à Théo. Pansy s'assit en face d'Hermione, et tous commencèrent à manger tranquillement.

-Alors Draco, fit Blaise qui était en face d'Harry, qu'as tu fais de beau hier soir ?

-Rien, répondit-il en le foudroyant des yeux, en tout cas, rien qui te concerne.

-La fouine nous cacherait-elle quelque chose ? minauda Ron en bout de table. Un amoureux secret ?

-Tu as peut être raison Ron, dit Harry. Hier, je suis allé au chemin de Traverse, et j'y ai croisé Dubois qui m'a dit avoir pris un café avec toi juste avant.

Le blond rougit fortement. Pas à cause de Dubois, mais parce qu'Harry ne semblait pas affecté par ce qu'il savait. Et quand Draco rougit, il faut faire attention.

-Non je rêve la fouine, tu rougis !

-Mais non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça ! De toute façon, Dubois est en couple avec Marcus Flint, et moi, je suis célibataire ! S'écria t-il avec conviction.

Silence du côté des garçons. Blaise tenta de réfréner un fou rire, et Harry toussota.

-D'accord, si tu le dis... Quelqu'un veut des haricots ?

Draco, consterné, décida de ne parler que lorsqu'il serait sur de ce qu'il allait dire. Pas de spontanéité ! Le blond avait remarqué que ça ne lui était pas très bénéfique en présence d'Harry.

Le repas se termina joyeusement, les convives ayant presque tous oublié l'incident.

-Allez vous asseoir sur les fauteuils, dit Pansy, vous n'allez pas partir sans avoir bu quelque chose ?

Tous étaient bien d'accord. Sauf Draco, qui ne demanda qu'un simple coca; mieux valait éviter les problèmes. Le Serpentard s'assit, près d'Harry, sur le dernier fauteuil restant. Ils se sourirent simplement, du sourire qui faisait toujours chavirer Draco, et sans que l'un n'y l'autre ne disent un mot, ils firent ce qui était pour eux, la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Le brun s'appuya contre Draco, et celui ci lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Pas grand chose en somme. Chacun étant persuadé que l'autre le faisait uniquement par amitié.

Les autres, par contre, n'en n'était pas tout à fait sur. Mais en bons amis discrets, ils se turent, et discutèrent calmement, occultant le fait que deux de leurs amis célibataires étaient en train de s'enlacer tendrement.

-Dray ?

-Quoi ? demanda celui ci en tournant sa tête vers Harry.

-Pourquoi Blaise a voulu me tuer lorsque je lui ai parlé de Dean ce matin ?

Draco pouffa.

-Ce n'est rien. Normalement, je n'aurais pas du le dire mais ça m'a échappé.

Ce qui était en soi, un mensonge tout à fait véridique. Harry étouffa un bâillement.

-Qu'est qu'il y a, tu a l'air très fatigué aujourd'hui.

-C'est rien, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

-Encore tes cauchemars ?

Harry hocha la tête, et Draco ne put se retenir de soupirer. Bien qu'il ai battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis plus de huit ans, Harry faisait toujours des cauchemars de la guerre, qui le laissaient tremblant, et en sueur. Désolé pour lui, Draco resserra son étreinte et passa son autre main dans les cheveux décoiffés du brun. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger Harry, même contre ses propres démons. Et tout impuissant qu'il était, il se contenta de jouer avec les mèches brunes d'Harry, sachant que cela l'apaisait.

-...Draco sur le chemin de Traverse hier soir.

Le dénommé tourna la tête. Pansy et Hermione le regardaient bizarrement.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai croisé Max aujourd'hui. expliqua Pansy.

-Le patron du 'Tout En Douceur' ? demanda le brun, entrant dans la conversation.

-Celui là même. Draco, est ce que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter ?

-Écoute, dit le blond nerveusement, hier soir, j'ai du un peu forcé sur l'alcool et...

-Quoi ?cria Blaise. Je t'avais dis de ne pas faire de bêtises !

Tous s'étaient retournés vers Draco, Harry compris, et le blond rougit violemment.

-Ok, lâchez moi ! Je vous ai dit que j'avais bu ! Et de toute façon, c'est indélébile.

Tous ses amis étaient bouches-bées.

-Montre nous, souffla le brun près de lui.

Draco acquiesça, et souleva lentement son tee-shirt, jouant ainsi avec son audience, totalement silencieuse. Il se tourna, montra la Bête, et écouta les exclamations des autres. Et forcement, tous voulurent donner leur avis en même temps.

-C'est...s'étrangla Ron.

-Un 'H', oui, fit Hermione, blasé.

-Wouah qu'il est beau, s'extasia la seconde fille du groupe.

-Mouais, grogna Théo, c'est juste un tatouage.

-Arg, je t'avais dit de ne pas faire de bêtises !

Et les voilà tous partant dans une grande discussion . Draco s'assit en soupirant sur le fauteuil, et tourna la tête vers Harry, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Celui ci haussa les épaules, puis sourit.

-C'est plutôt joli, et j'aime beaucoup les couleurs.

Draco lui renvoya son sourire, et à nouveau sans dire de mot, il le reprit dans ses bras. Puis les autres, à nouveau choqués, ne purent qu'hausser les épaules eux aussi; et ils commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Il ne resta bientôt plus que le 'couple', et Ron Weasley qui les regardait de son air bovin. Mais il se reprit.

-Mais j'y pense Harry, ça a été chez tes moldus ? Tu devais bien les voir hier non ?

-Oui, dit il en hochant la tête. Et d'ailleurs, depuis que mon oncle Vernon est mort, Pétunia et Dudley m'accueillent très chaleureusement. Ils n'ont vraiment plus le même comportement.

-Dommage que tu ne l'ai pas su avant, on aurait pu tuer ton oncle plus tôt.

-Peut être. Mais ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ces choses là.

-T'as raison mon vieux, fit il en se levant. Allez, ça vous dirait qu'on aille aider Pansy à laver la vaisselle. Elle ne veut plus utiliser la magie pour ça, car elle dit que le contact de sa main avec l'égonpe lui empêchera d'avoir des rides plus tard.

Harry se leva en riant, et se retourna vers le blond, qui semblait étrangement ailleurs.

-Tu viens Dray ?

Celui ci leva ses yeux vers lui, mais quitta précipitamment la maison, affirmant qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Harry l'observa, inquiet, mais Ron le prit par le bras, et le força à le suivre.

-Viens là toi, on a des choses à se dire!

****

Chez lui, Draco s'allongea sur son canapé directement sans prendre la peine d'enlever sa cape.

C'était impossible. Pourtant, il y avait tellement cru ! Un boule se forma dans sa gorge et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, pour finirent sur le sol.

Il aurait du le savoir, mais il n'avait simplement pas cherché au bon endroit.

Enfin...Maintenant il était fixé étant donné qu'Harry l'aimait, lui...

Dudley Dursley.

****

...

La dernière partie est pas loin d'être fini, le temps de demander conseil à mon gourou(pardon, ma meilleure amie), je ne devrai pas tarder à poster.

Ceci est la première fanfic que je poste, alors ce serais vraiment sympa si vous pouviez laisser un petit mot! (Si je dit «s'il vous plaît» en plus c'est ok?) Ah oui, et je pense avoir laissé quelques fautes, malgré mes relectures; Désolé!

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et dîtes moi ce qui cloche, histoire que je ne refasse pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs(après tout, c'est un peu à ça que sert Fanfiction )

Bises, Maïwenn =)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_Faisons simple : rien est à moi, tout est à J.. Mais la trame est tout de même sorti de mon esprit (plutôt dérangé si vous voulez mon avis...)

_**A**__**vertissement: **_Les gens, si vous êtes ici, je ne pense pas que c'est par hasard (avouez, vous avez tous cochés les noms de Harry et Draco dans le moteur de recherche de notre site préféré ;P ) Donc, au cas où, ceci est un slash !

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ Désolé, j'aurais dû poster ce dernier chapitre plus tôt, mais entre-temps, j'ai eu une "crise d'inspiration aiguë". Vous savez le truc qui vous prend à une heure du matin et qui vous force à vous lever dicretos pour écrire ce que votre esprit tordu a inventé. En a résulté un petit OS cucul "_Accio Harry Potter!_", que je posterai quand j' y penserai ; )

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter, et vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture!

****

-Harry...

Ce fut le silence qui répondit à Ron, et il soupira. Il était affligé de constater que son meilleur ami était toujours aussi buté lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un certain blond aux yeux gris. Le roux s'adossa à l'évier, faisant face à Harry, assis sur la table et les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de café.

-Harry, réponds moi au moins. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire concernant Draco ?

Le brun haussa les épaules..et sursauta lorsqu'il fut vivement secoué par Ron.

-Mais enfin réagis, lui cria celui ci, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à venir te lamenter chez moi à chaque fois que tu penses à Draco ! Fais quelque chose, tout ce que tu veux, mais: Bouges. Toi. Les. Fesses !

Il accentua chacun de ses derniers mots par un coup sur la tête du brun, histoire qu'ils arrivent plus vite à son cerveau.

-Mais enfin Ron, répliqua Harry en se massant le crâne, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Que veux tu que je fasse à Dray moi !?

-Secoues le, intervint Pansy qui venait juste d'entrer dans la cuisine, Donnes lui un bon coup de pied au cul et embrasses le ! Puis emmènes le dans ton lit et fais lui...

-Stop!crièrent en même temps les deux hommes. Ne parles pas de ça s'il te plaît, ajouta Harry.

-Oh, comme si cela te dérangeait, pouffa t-elle; elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Bon Harry, je ne te vires pas de la maison mais Ron et moi avons deux trois trucs à faire...seuls.

-Pas un mot de plus, je ne veux rien entendre !

Il eut un sourire en entendant le couple rire lorsqu'il ferma la porte de leur appartement. Voilà qui lui avait un peu remonter le moral, après les évènements du récent repas entre amis. Il en poussa un soupir. Le repas avait été parfait bien sur, surtout si il prenait en compte le fait que lui et Draco avaient encore eu le 'truc'. Le truc, c'était comme ça qu'Harry appelait les moments où lui et Dray ne se parlaient pas, mais se comprenaient et se rapprochaient sans aucune explication. Un petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres, il n'y avait que Draco pour lui faire ressentir autant de choses par une simple étreinte, comme le soir où il l'avait surpris à vouloir espionner Dean Thomas. Drôle de soirée d'ailleurs.

Pour en revenir au repas, c'était le tatouage de Draco qui lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Et dire que le blond avait repris son idée de l'initiale pour celle qu'il aimait, alors qu'au départ, le tatouage avait était fait pour lui! Harry soupira, il n'y comprenais plus rien. Quelle idée aussi il avait eut en tombant amoureux du blond! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il avait pu se contrôler, car depuis que les anciens ennemis avaient commencés à se fréquenter en temps de guerre, Harry n'avait rien pu faire contre la vague d'attirance qu'il avait ressentie pour Draco.

Oh bien sur, il s'était persuadé au départ, que tout n'était que physique. mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence le jour où il avait fait exploser toutes les vitres de Square Grimmaud à cause de Blaise, qui avait ce jour ci embrassé Draco, en toute amitié bien sur. Il ne savait pas trop à quel moment il avait pété les plombs, mais au bout de quelques temps, Harry avait finit par accepter ses sentiments.

Il arriva en transplanant dans son salon, et fut accueillit par un ronronnement.

-Coucou toi, fit le brun en ramassant le minuscule chat blanc, je t'ai manqué ?

En réponse, le chat vint se lover sur sa tête, comme il en avait l'habitude. Harry avait trouvé Mini dans la rue, un soir où il se promenait près du chemin de traverse. Au départ, il avait cru que le chat n'était encore qu'un bébé à cause de sa petite taille mais quand il en avait parlé à Hermione, celle ci lui avait appris que Mini était un chat sorcier ne dépassant pas les 15 centimètres et n'ayant, dans sa longue vie, qu'un seul maître. Il était très rare, et avait selon son amie, pleins de pouvoirs cachés; mais sincèrement, Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Il aimait bien cette boule de poil complètement tarée qui avait décidée que ses cheveux seraient sa maison.

Et c'est avec un chapeau tout blanc sur la tête qu'Harry commença à faire la cuisine. Jusqu'au moment où la sonnerie retentit.

-Entrez !

Des pas résonnèrent dans le salon, et une voix claire cria.

-Oh, y a Mini !

Robin faillit commencer à grimper sur son parrain pour attraper le chat, mais le brun agita la cuillère en bois sous son nez.

-Ah non! Si c'est encore pour lui tirer la queue comme la dernière fois, tu ne le toucheras plus !

Un rire se fit entendre dans le salon, et Harry se retourna pour voir Draco adossé à la table.

-Tu sais que tu ressembles à Mme Weasley dans cette position ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, fit Robin en le regardant. Mais tonton Harry, je te promets que je ne ferai rien de méchant à Mini, s'il te plaît !

Devant son air larmoyant, le brun céda, et enleva le chat de sa tête pour les envoyer tous les deux jouer ailleurs. Il se tourna vers Draco.

-Que fais tu ici ?

-Rien de spécial, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Pansy m'a confié Robin pour la soirée, et comme on n'avait rien à faire, on s'est dit qu'on allait passer te voir.

-Et que vous alliez rester dîner, souligna le brun malicieusement.

-Ça, c'est Robin qui l'a dit, fit il avec un grand sourire. C'est ok ?

-Bien sur. Je suis en train de faire une pizza, je pense que deux personnes de plus ne seront pas de trop pour que l'on puisse la finir. Allez, enfiles un tablier et viens m'aider.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils préparèrent un bon repas pour trois, Draco s'occupant de faire un gros gâteau. Mais les deux adultes interdirent au plus jeune d'entrer dans la cuisine. Harry avait finit un peu avant le blond, et il s'était assis sur le plan de travail pour le regarder cuisiner, un sentiment de paix s'empara de lui. Il sursauta lorsque Draco fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux.

-C'est finit, dit il doucement, viens, j'ai déjà tout amené au salon. Tu as l'air un peu fatigué, ça va ?

Harry acquiesça, et ils s'assirent autour de la table pour commencer à manger. Le repas s'avéra délicieux, et les adultes ne manquèrent pas de remarquer que Robin étouffa un bâillement après qu'ils eurent fini le dessert.

-Robin, tu n'as qu'à aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami, c'est d'accord Draco ?

-Oui, pas de problème. Allez oust, au dodo toi !

Après avoir mis le petit au lit, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main. Harry se laissa aller dans le fauteuil et tourna la tête vers Draco. Le blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Dray ? souffla Harry.

-Oui ? demanda l'autre sur le même ton.

-Tu sais...ton tatouage c'est...enfin, je me demandais pourquoi tu l'avais fait, étant donné que tu détestes toutes ces choses là.

Draco soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Geste qui fut attentivement suivi par le brun. Le feu dans son ventre à la vue du blond lui accélérait la respiration, et son coeur rata un battement lorsque Draco se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu sais 'Ry, je vous ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, hier soir j'ai bu plus que de raison. Le résultat est là, je n'y peux plus rien à présent. C'est tout.

-Mais, tu ne l'as pas fait pour rien ce tatouage, n'est ce pas ?

-Je pensais ne pas le faire pour rien, effectivement. J'avais tord, rajouta t-il plus pour lui même que pour Harry.

Il semblait fatigué. Las, surtout. Et son regard serra le coeur d'Harry, qui tenta de le croiser. Et quand l'émeraude rencontra l'orage, le _truc_ arriva, donnant un petit sourire à Harry.

Ne pas penser. Surtout ne pas réfléchir. Et laisser faire...Il suffisait d'ouvrir les bras, et de les refermer sur celui qui venait de s'y blottir. Le brun posa sa tête sur les cheveux blonds, passant ses doigts à travers les mèches souples.

Un moment passa. Trop vite, ou pas assez. Mais quand Harry sentit le corps contre lui peser plus lourd, et qu'un léger ronflement s'éleva, il décida qu'il était largement l'heure d'aller se coucher. Et il ne se posa même pas de question: Draco dormirait là haut, avec lui !

...

Le corps fut déposé le plus doucement possible sur la couette blanche.

-C'est pas vrai, mais il pèse son poids l'aristo !

Et Harry se déshabilla, le souffle toujours un peu court de son récent effort et il se dit qu'il fallait faire de même pour le blond endormi... Aïe, les ennuis commençaient. Bon, plus vite ce serait fait, moins il aurait de temps pour admirer la vue du corps de son blond.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, gémit-il intérieurement lorsqu'il enleva la chemise noire de Dray.

Aller vite, ça voulait dire qu'il ne devait absolument pas poser les yeux sur le torse parfait de Draco. Sur sa fine musculature, sa peau blanche...et ses jambes galbées qu'il venait à peine de découvrir. Mais c'est pas vrai, se morigéna Harry, même ses pieds sont parfaits !

Il détourna vivement les yeux, et alla se coucher de l'autre côté du lit, faisant attention à ne pas toucher le blond. Malgré son trouble, il s'endormit rapidement, rejoignant Draco dans ses rêves.

****

-Harry !

Le brun s'éveilla brutalement. Le cri de Draco l'avait sorti d'un de ses récurrents cauchemars. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et ses joues étaient humides.

-Harry, répéta doucement Draco, ça va ? Tu faisais encore un de tes cauchemars c'est ça ?

Le brun acquiesça.

-Oh, allez, viens ici.

Et Harry se retrouva serré dans une étreinte, les deux bras du blond l'entourant fermement. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Pscht, répondit Draco, pas un mot de ce genre; et il demanda, tu veux en parler ?

-Oh tu sais, fit Harry, ce n'était rien de très différent de d'habitude. La malédiction de Voldemort me montre toujours la même chose: des meutres, du sang...Je vois aussi Ron, Hermione, toi...

-Moi? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres me montrerait-il ?

-Parce que son but est de me torturer, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de me montrer des gens que j'aime se faire tuer sous mes yeux...dit-il avec amertume.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? A la place, il serra le plus possible Harry contre lui.

-Merci Dray.

Celui ci baissa les yeux, et quand il vit ceux d'Harry, il ne se posa plus de question. Il se recula un peu, pour mieux revenir et poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait. Oh, ce n'était pourtant pas un baiser à proprement parlé; Draco ne fit rien d'autre que poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry pendant quelques secondes, mais cela fit tout de même chavirer le coeur des deux hommes. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, mais à peine eut-il le temps de profiter de la douceur des lèvres du blond, que celui ci se retira, et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux.

-Dors maintenant, lui chuchota Draco.

Et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de Draco, et s'endormit, profitant ainsi d'un sommeil sans cauchemars pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

****

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, il était seul dans son lit qui lui sembla pour la première fois trop grand. Mais Harry eut un sourire en entendant Draco et Robin se chamailler dans le salon. D'où lui parvenait d'ailleurs une bonne odeur de toast et d'oeufs brouillées. Il se leva, enfila le premier truc qui venait, et sortit de sa chambre. Il aurait tout le temps de repenser à la veille lorsque ses invités seraient partis.

-Tonton Ry ! Draco il a fait le ptit déj ! Et il a même pas fait brûler la cuisine, parce que-... mais...tonton 'Ry, pourquoi t'as les vêtements de Draco ?

Un silence accueillit la question, très pertinente, de l'enfant. Harry baissa les yeux, et vit qu'effectivement, il portait les affaires que le blond avait mis la veille. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dray, et vit que celui ci était sûrement passer chez lui se changer, avant de revenir ici s'occuper de Robin. Le blond eut soudain un sourire.

-Ah Robin ! Tu as remarqué ! Figures toi que ton parrain a décidé de commencer à s'habiller correctement, et quoi de plus normal que je lui prête mes affaires pour qu'il ne sente pas trop mal à l'aise lorsque nous irons tous les trois faire les magasins tout à l'heure !

-C'est vrai !? l'enfant s'extasia en examinant Harry, c'est vrai que c'est beau comme ça 'Ry ! J'ai hâte qu'on va faire les magasins !

-Alors dépêches toi vite de manger, et files te préparer, lui dit Draco en débarrassant son bol; On pars bientôt.

Et, en poussant un cri de joie, Robin se leva et pris la direction de la chambre où il avait dormi, laissant seuls ses deux tontons dans une atmosphère... légèrement tendue.

-Comment as tu osé ! gronda le brun. Tu sais très bien que je déteste tout ce qui a un rapport avec le _shopping _!

Rien que le mot lui donnait des frissons.

-Mais enfin 'Ry, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat! Assieds toi et manges.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula en silence, l'aura qui entourait Harry recommandant au blond de ne pas chercher à aggraver son cas. Mais en même temps, il avait tout à fait le droit d'être en colère! Draco agissait comme si rien de s'était passé la nuit dernière, comme si leur baiser n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Le blond était tellement aveugle aussi ! Même si Harry lui avait dit clairement qu'il l'aimait, le blond se serait retourné pour vérifier qu'il ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre ! Dray était l'homme parfait, mais qu'est ce qu'il était long à la détente ! Il soupira, le nez dans sa tasse de café.

-Ne vas pas te noyer, pouffa Draco.

Harry regarda le blond se lever pour débarrasser ses couverts, passer près de lui pour partir.

...Pas pour retourner dans sa chambre en tout cas, puisque deux mains venaient de proclamer que les épaules d'Harry étaient leur territoire. Un lent massage s'ensuivit.

-Dray ?

-Hum ?

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu me masses que je vais te pardonner...

-Ry, soupira le blond, relaxes un peu ! Ce n'est pas à la mort que je t'envoie, mais juste acheter quelques fringues ! Et même si tu as -merci Merlin- jeté tes anciens torchons, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, au moins pour que ton potentiel attractif augmente.

Les paumes, posées à plat sur ses omoplates, faisaient de longs et lents cercles, décrispant Harry au fur et à mesure de leurs passages.

-Dray...Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas d'aide pour mes "conquêtes". Où plutôt, pour mon absence de conquête, rajouta t-il.

-A cause de 'D', c'est ça ? demanda Draco d'un ton amer, faisant descendre ses mains.

non. S'il te plaît Dray, laisses tomber. Occupes toi de 'H' plutôt.

-Mais j'y travaille, fit il distraitement en abaissant ses mains jusqu'au creux de ses reins. J'y travaille...

Harry se retient de pousser un gémissement face aux mains magiques du blond. Il se cambra légèrement, et les doigts se posèrent sur ses hanches, caressant doucement la peau à travers le tissu.

-Allez Harry, prépares toi, on pars dans quinze minutes.

Et il se pencha vers le brun, pour poser sa bouche sur le coin de ses lèvres. Harry resta figé, attendant plus de la part de Draco. Mais tout cessa. Et Harry se retrouva bientôt seul dans son salon, devant son café froid, et une bosse gênante dans son pantalon. Mais enfin, qu'arrivait il à Draco ?! D'abord le baiser de la veille, et maintenant le blond s'amusait à le chauffer ! Soupirant, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps pour quelques travaux manuels, et il décida qu'une bonne douche froide lui ferait énormément de bien.

-Et M*rde !

****

-Alors, qu'en penses tu ?

-C'est franchement horr-...

-Pscht, c'est pas à toi que je parle!... Alors, c'est comment ?

-Tonton Ry, il est vraiment trop beau avec ça !

Draco opina du chef à la réponse du garçon.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas hérité des goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux de ton parrain. Tu seras un grand homme.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini tous les deux ? En plus d'être pris pour une poupée géante depuis le début de la journée, je dois me taire lorsque tu m'insultes Dray ?!

Debout devant ses deux bourreaux, Harry désespérait. Depuis le matin, il avait été traîné de magasins en magasins, se faisant tripoter par toutes sortes de vendeurs, et bien sur, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Sa garde robe allait être débordée par tout ce que le blond lui avait fait acheter, il craignait presque de devoir acheter un nouveau meuble pour pouvoir tout ranger.

Mais il devait admettre que Draco avait bon goût. A présent, il était vêtu d'un ensemble moldu, confectionné par un de ces innombrables créateurs. Sûrement très cher, il était également très serré; la chemise verte bouteille semblait avoir été peinte sur sa peau, et il ne préférait même pas penser au jean noir.

-On le prend !

Draco se leva et partit avec la carte d'Harry payer pendant que celui ci se changeait. Il poussa un long soupir. Merlin, cette journée avait été éprouvante ! Voir Harry dans ces vêtements avait sur lui...un drôle d'effet. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, Harry était vraiment beau lorsqu'il se mettait en valeur.

-Alors, on va où maintenant ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-Hum, fit le blond en souriant, je pense que nous avons fini.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du brun, qui eut du mal à cacher sa joie. Cela fit rire Draco.

-Tu es libre, petit Gryffondor ! Et je te promets de ne plus t'emmener faire du shopping avant un bon moment.

-Oh tu sais, dit Harry qui avait tressaillit au surnom, ce n'était pas si mal que ça en fait.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Ry. Je me souviendrai de cette phrase !

Le brun haussa les épaules en souriant. C'est vrai qu'après tout, c'était assez amusant de se faire chouchouter, surtout lorsque c'était Draco qui s'occupait de tout. Il prit le sac que lui tendit la caissière et sortit à la suite du blond et de son filleul. Ils entrèrent dans une ruelle, à l'abri du regard des moldus.

-Je vais ramener le petit à Pansy, fit Draco.

Le brun hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Il se pencha vers Robin, qui lui fit le bisou baveux qu'il aimait tant, et voulu s'avancer vers Draco. Mais celui ci avait déjà pris Robin dans ses bras, prêt à transplaner. Le brun se recula, rougissant.

-Bon, à plus, alors, dit-il gêné de ce qu'il avait voulu faire quelques instants plus tôt.

-Ouais, tu veux passer à la maison demain ?

-J'essaierai, répondit le brun en souriant.

Il souriait encore lorsque Draco et son filleul disparurent en un Pop sonore. Il était évident qu'il passerait le lendemain chez Draco ! Mais en attendant, il avait quelques petites choses à faire.

Harry transplana à son tour, dans son appartement au dessus de la pâtisserie qu'il possédait. Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de pause; il laissait la boutique à Emilie, une moldue qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt, et en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Le brun entra dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et les évènements récents avaient bien besoin d'être ressassés. Parce qu'Harry commençait à être légèrement perdu là.

Il ne savait plus comment réagir lorsque Draco se trouvait à proximité. Un coup, le blond et lui étaient proches; trop proches même pour de simples amis. Et parfois, il le repoussait, comme si il venait de réaliser que lui et le Gryffondor faisaient quelque chose de mal. Il n'avait toujours pas compris les raisons du départ précipité de Draco au repas de Ron et Pansy la veille.

Et il y avait le tatouage. Quand Harry l'avait vu la veille, son coeur avait eu un raté. Il n'était pas idiot, et la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé était que la lettre était l'initiale de son propre prénom. Mais comme Draco n'avait pas eu l'air très gêné en face de lui; le brun s'était résigné.

Et voila maintenant qu'ils s'embrassaient! Harry poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi Draco avait-il toujours le chic de tout compliquer ?! Le brun se leva de son lit, fatigué de penser à la même personne à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une occupation, et vite.

Il descendit les escaliers du bâtiment, et poussa la porte de sa boutique.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Celui ci se dirigea vers la caisse avec un sourire, et planta un bisou sur la joue de son employée.

-Salut Emilie; je viens prendre la relève, tu peux prendre ta pause si tu veux.

-Ok, fit-elle en enlevant son tablier. Mais il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, parce que venir travailler un jour de congé, ça cache des choses.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, et elle sortit du magasin. Le brun s'installa derrière la caisse, prêt à recevoir des clients.

Son métier, il l'avait découvert au hasard, alors qu'il venait juste de finir la guerre, et qu'il ne savait plus trop quel était son rôle maintenant qu'il avait rempli la mission pour laquelle il était né.

Il avait eut raison de ne pas devenir auror; la vie qu'il menait à présent lui convenait parfaitement. Enfin, si l'on exceptait l'autre, dont il était amoureux...Une personne entra, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Oh bonjour Madame Mcllian! Comment allez vous ?

-Harry, je croyais ne pas vous voir aujourd'hui! Je vais très bien et vous? lui demanda la petite femme qui venait d'entrer.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il en souriant. Vous êtes charmante aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle robe ?

-Oh quel charmeur vous faites !

Le brun rit. Les vieilles dames du quartier venaient toutes chercher leur pain chez lui; elles raffolaient de ce beau jeune homme qui leur faisaient de grands sourires et des compliments. Et toutes, lorsqu' elles se réunissaient, se demandaient quand leur pâtissier préféré leur montrerait sa future femme. Cela faisait encore plus sourire le brun, qui restait toujours mystérieux.

Il fit un dernier signe à Madame Mcllian, et c'est à ce moment qu'Emilie revint de sa pause.

-Laisses moi la caisse, et assieds toi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses fuir les clients avec tes ondes négatives, ajouta t-elle en prenant sa place, tandis qu'Harry s'assit plus loin sur le comptoir. Bon alors, qu'arrive t-il encore à mon patron adoré ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Draco, fit elle avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua Harry, ce gars là va finir par me rendre dingue! En plus, il s'est fait tatoué un 'H' sur son dos -magnifique soit dit en passant- et il ne veut pas me dire qu'est ce que cela signifie!

-Tu n'as pensé à ton prénom ?! cria t-elle, faisant légèrement sursauter l'adolescente qui passait en caisse.

-Mais si bien sur ! Mais juste après, il s'est enfui comme un voleur.. et le soir même...ba on s'est embrassés.

-Quoi ?!

Cette fois ci, un homme qui achetait des croissants grommela, honteux d'avoir sursauter trop vivement. Loin de baisser le ton, Emilie reprit.

-Et tu n'as rien fait ?!

-Mais que voulais tu que je fasses ? s'exclama Harry; Je ne sais jamais comment réagir face à lui. Et comme ce matin, il n'en a pas reparlé, je me suis dit qu'il voulait sûrement oublier ce qui s'était passé.

Emilie poussa un long soupir; décidément, Harry et Draco ne formeraient pas un couple de sitôt! Elle n'avait rencontré le blond que quelques fois, et ça crevait les yeux que les deux hommes étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Et ce tatouage qui me nargue ! fit Harry. Mais qui ça pourrait bien être ? Il n'y en pas beaucoup des gens dont le prénom commence pas H et que Dray connaît.

Il plongea dans ses réflections, sous le regard amusé de son amie. Ça crevait les yeux peut-être, mais les deux concernés rivalisaient par leur aveuglement!

-Il y a Hagrid, mais ça ne marche pas, continua le brun tout bas. Horace Slughorn non plus...La seule personne susceptible de concorder est Hermione ! Et c'est impossible puisqu'ils sont amis, et qu'elle est mariée!

Emilie eut un petit rire; Harry avait une sacrée imagination pour penser à de tels noms ! La clochette tinta, et une connaissance du brun fit son apparition.

-Salut Hannah, s'exclama t-il, comment vas-tu ?

Hannah Abbot était l'une des rares sorcières à connaître l'existence de la pâtisserie d'Harry. Elle était entrée un jour par hasard, et était tombé amoureuse des gâteaux que préparait le brun.

-Bonjour Harry, Emilie ! Ça va très bien merci. Mais j'ai du monde à la maison ce soir, et pour le dessert, tu sais que je ne peux pas me passer de tes talents.

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

Il alla chercher dans sa réserve un gâteau qui ferait le bonheur d'Hannah. Il en choisit un au chocolat, et enleva le sort de conservation qu'il avait posé dessus. Il faisait ses gâteaux souvent tard le soir, ou tôt le matin, et la magie l'avait bien aidé. Mais bien entendu, il n'en parlait pas à Emilie.

-Et voilà pour toi, fit-il en revenant dans le magasin, repasses payer plus tard si ça t'arranges.

-Pas la peine, Draco m'a donné ma paie aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ? Mais il n'était pas au bureau pourtant.

La jeune femme travaillait sous les ordres de Draco, en tant que rédactrice chez la nouvelle équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Oui je sais ; mais il me l'a laissé sur mon bureau, avec un bouquet de fleurs, comme d'habitude, rajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est un grand charmeur ce Malfoy. Oh mais j'y pense, lui et moi avons quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer, demain soir. Ça te déranges de venir au Manoir Malfoy demain soir pour un apéritif avec quelques autres personnes ?

-Pas de problème, fit Harry en prenant l'argent que lui tendait la jeune femme.

-Bonne journée à tous les deux alors; et à demain soir Harry ! s'écria Hannah en sortant.

Harry et Emilie passèrent le reste de l'après midi à discuter; le brun saluant toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Plus tard, en début de soirée, Hermione passa au magasin.

-Ça te dire de monter prendre un café ?

Hermione acquiesça, et après avoir embrassé Emilie, il remonta dans son appartement. Pendant qu'il préparait du café dans la cuisine, la brune lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de la journée.

-Robin et Draco sont venus hier soir à la maison, et aujourd'hui, c'était shopping !

-Tu plaisantes ? rit Hermione, Draco a réussi t'emmener faire les magasins!

-Oh, je suis si affreux que ça ? demanda t-il, alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir sur le sofa.

-Ta haine des magasins, pâtisserie à part, est réputée tu sais, sourit Hermione. Bon à part ça; s'est-il passé quelque chose d'autre?

Harry la regarda suspicieusement.

-Herm...qui est venue chez toi aujourd'hui ? Et que sais tu exactement ?

-Oh, Ry! Tu ne crois quand même pas que..

-La vérité Mione.

Elle soupira, et eut un petit sourire.

-Dray est passé chez Ron pour rendre Robin. Et tu sais bien que tout les deux, vous n'êtes pas très doués pour nous cacher ce qui se passe entre vous.

-Quoi ?!s'étrangla Harry.

-C'est évident, dès qu'il y a eu quelque chose d'anormal, vous agissez tellement différemment ! Toi, tu rougis pour un rien; tu bégaies même un peu. Et Dray perd tout son sang froid; il se met en colère beaucoup plus facilement, et pour un rien. Il serait temps de faire quelque chose 'Ry.

Celui ci s'enfonça dans le sofa, grognant légèrement.

-J'aimerais bien moi! Mais le tatouage fai-

-Ah oui, parlons en de ce truc là! Harry qui, à pars toi, est proche de Draco, est souvent avec lui, et reçoit des avances de sa part ?!

...

-Non !

-Quoi ? Harry !

-C'est pas possible?! Il n'aurait pas fait ça; Sale Serpentard !!

Hermione se posta devant lui, et lui fit le regard.

-Maintenant, Harry James Potter, tu te calmes, et tu m'expliques ce que ton cerveau atrophié à encore imaginé !

Harry fut un instant surpris de la colère de son amie, mais il débita l'idée qui venait de s'imposer à lui.

-Mais Hannah ! C'était tellement évident pourtant ! Elle est passée tout à l'heure, et on a parlé de Dray, qui lui avait offert des fleurs ! Et demain soir, ils doivent annoncer quelque chose d'important. Et son prénom, c'est un 'H' !! Je suis sur qu'ils vont nous dire demain qu'ils sont ensembles !! Comment ai je pu être aussi-

-STOP !!

Hermione le regarda, stupéfait. Le brun ne semblait plus se contrôler. Il était vrai que certains détails auraient pu être troublants; mais c'était tellement évident que Draco l'aimait. Elle allait le lui dire lorsque, bouche bée, elle vit Harry commencer à pleurer doucement. La jeune femme tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais il la repoussa; et transplana sans dire un mot.

****

Harry arriva directement devant la porte de Draco. Les pleurs avaient disparus, laissant place à une colère sourde. Merlin, il se sentait tellement _trahi_ par le blond ! Sa tête bourdonnait, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là.

-Harry ?

Le brun leva les yeux sur Draco Celui ci était étonné de le trouver là, et à cette heure tardive.

-Mes sortilèges m'ont prévenu que quelqu'un avait transplané. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain ? demanda t-il en souriant.

La rage commença peu à peu à envahir Harry. Draco trouvait-il cela amusant de se moquer de lui?!

-Harry ? fit-il, un peu inquiet. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Sans répondre, il entra dans la maison, passant devant un Draco plus qu'étonné de le voir agir de cette manière.

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui, et partit à la suite du brun, qui était planté au milieu du salon. Il semblait en proie à une énorme fureur. Mais, faisant fi de son incompréhension, Draco se mit face à lui. Harry regardait le sol fixement, comme si il tentait de se retenir

-Harry, répéta Draco doucement, que ce passe t-il ?

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun; celui ci leva les yeux, et leur regards se croisèrent.

-Pourquoi ? souffla le brun, avant de s'avancer brusquement, pour capturer les lèvres de Draco.

'C'est plutôt à moi de me poser la question !' pensa le blond.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent ne fut pas doux, comme celui de la veille, et encore moins amoureux. Harry faisait passer toute sa rage, toute sa rancune par ses lèvres. Il dévorait celles du blond, les mordait douloureusement; il contrôlait Draco de la plus exquise des manières.

Draco lui, ne savait pas comment réagir face à la violence des gestes du brun; à sa langue qui en demandait toujours plus, à ses mains avides de lui. Harry ne contrôlait plus rien, il se laissait déborder par son amour et sa colère pour Draco. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, même si il ne l'avait pas imaginé de cette façon.

Agrippant Draco par les hanches, il l'entraîna contre le mur le plus proche, le collant violemment contre lui. Ils frissonnèrent, et leurs gestes devinrent de plus en plus désordonnés. Draco avait passé ses mains autour de la nuque du brun, et ses mains fourrageaient dans les cheveux épais. Harry assaillait sa bouche, et fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux fesses du blond, ce qui fit gémir celui ci.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Harry murmura d'une voix rauque,

-Tu es à moi, Dray.

Le blond ne put que gémir en réponse. Trop de sentiments contradictoires le traversaient; il voulait tout arrêter, et prendre doucement le brun dans ses bras. Il voulait de l'amour, de la tendresse. Pas cette violence et cette rage qui avaient affecté le brun. Et que faisait Harry de Dudley ?! Mais ne comprenant rien, et étant trop amoureux pour arrêter; il laissa faire le brun, profitant honteusement de ses lèvres et de son corps.

Et alors que Draco se laissa aller sans retenue, tout s'arrêta.

****

Harry entra chez lui, se retenant de pousser un cri. Quel idiot il avait été! Il ne pourrait plus jamais regardé Draco en face ! Heureusement qu'il avait transplaner lorsque les choses avaient commencé à déraper. Et quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il ne put s'empêcher de donner un grand coup de poing dans le mur de son entrée.

Il était maintenant sur son lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa main ensanglantée; et Harry soupira fortement. Soudain, il entendit un petit bruit au pied du lit, et eut à peine le temps de se pencher que Mini sauta souplement sur la couverture.

-Coucou toi, murmura Harry. Tu sais que t'en as de la chance d'être un chat ?

Il fut surpris lorsque le chat poussa un étrange miaulement, comme si le chat blanc se moquait de lui. L'animal s'approcha doucement de la main blessée du brun, et commença à la lécher, de la même manière que si il se lavait. Et sous les yeux béats d'Harry, la blessure cicatrisa; une douce chaleur lui envahit l'avant-bras, et il sentit presque les os de sa main se ressouder. Lorsque le chat s'éloigna de lui, pour repartir d'un pas conquérant vers le salon, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Terrible le chat !

L'intervention de Mini lui avait un peu remonté le moral; mais lorsque qu'il s'endormit, son coeur était toujours compressé par un étau de honte à cause de ce qu'il avait fait.

****

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil venant en plein sur son visage. Le brun se retourna, voulant retarder le réveil, et son retour à la réalité.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à resté allongé dans son grand lit, alors il se leva finalement, remarquant qu'il était presque midi.

Étrangement, il avait pensé que Hermione serait resté chez lui pour l'attendre, ou au moins qu'elle serait passé durant la matinée. Mais apparemment, il devrait supporter ses bêtises tout seul aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Mini l'attendait patiemment devant sa gamelle, et Harry eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit que son animal semblait furieux.

-Bah, tu es sensé être un chat magique, tu pouvais bien te nourrir tout seul non ?

L'animal poussa un miaulement de protestation, avant de se jeter sur ce qu'Harry lui donnait. Ensuite, le brun se prépara son propre petit déjeuner, et lorsqu'il voulut prendre son bol, il vit que quelqu'un avait placé une note à l'intérieur.

"Je ne te poserai pas de questions aujourd'hui.

Mais tu n'as pas le choix pour ce soir, tu nous accompagnes chez Hannah !

Et je te connais : ne te laisse pas mourir de faim, n'y de solitude; bouges tes fesses !

Je passerai ce soir à 7h00.

Sois là. Hermione."

Harry eut un nouveau sourire, et décida qu'il passerait sa journée à la boutique, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire en attendant, ou plutôt en redoutant, la soirée.

****

Harry avait toute la journée travaillé, occultant de ses pensées certains sujets fâcheux. Mais maintenant que les 19h00 arrivaient à grands pas, il se retrouvait confronté à une de ces choses. Et là, Harry était à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Rhaa je mets la noire ou la verte !? s'énerva le brun.

Debout devant son armoire, Harry désespérait car il hésitait depuis maintenant dix minutes sur la couleur de sa chemise. Mais il fut distrait par un léger "pop" qui retentit dans le salon. Pourtant, à peine eut-il le temps de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre que celle ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Hermione pressée.

-Pousse toi ! s'exclama t-elle; si on se dépêche, on pourra peut être arriver à l'heure.

Elle se plaça face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-J'aurais dû penser plus tôt que tu ne serais pas capable de t'habiller tout seul, ajouta t-elle. Mais finalement, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal vu le pantalon que tu as choisi.

-C'est celui que Draco m'as acheté aujourd'hui...

-Ça explique tout alors, sourit elle. Et la chemise ?

Harry leva les deux chemises à sa hauteur. La brune ne fut pas longue à choisir.

-La verte ! Et maintenant, habilles toi vite, on est presque en retard !

Le brun obtempéra et, une fois prêt, Hermione lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent. Quand ils furent arrivés, Harry s'exclama:

-Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir.

-Oh arrête de jacasser Harry et suis moi.

Ils étaient dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy ; et Harry, tout naturellement, se dirigea vers le petit salon que Draco utilisait toujours pour recevoir. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'Hermione le pris par le bras.

-Non, on va dans le grand salon aujourd'hui !

-Hein? Mais attends, qui ont-ils invités pour recevoir dans ce salon ?!

Et quand ils franchirent les portes du grand salon, Harry comprit.

-Ils ont invités beaucoup de monde...

-Tu peux le dire ! Herm', c'est quoi tous ces gens, je croyais qu'on était invité à un apéritif ?

-C'est un apéritif, sourit t-elle. Mais va t'asseoir...Oh non nous sommes les derniers !

Et ils durent passer devant toute le gratin du monde sorcier, avant de pouvoir s'installer près de leurs amis.

-C'est pas trop tôt, souffla Ron, Draco va bientôt faire son annonce. Tenez, on vous a gardé du champagne.

Harry refusa le verre. Les mots de Ron avaient ravivé la boule dans son ventre, et ses entrailles se tordaient de plus en plus fort. L'annonce, Harry la connaissait, mais il s'était promis de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

C'est à ce moment que Draco se leva de la table où se trouvait le "grand patron" de la Gazette. Et Hannah vint le rejoindre. Le blond vit ses amis, et leur fit un large sourire. Néanmoins, son regard passa sur Harry sans s'y attarder. Mais le concerné, trop occupé à regarder ses chaussures, ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! demanda Draco avec toute sa grâce Malfoyenne.

Et bien entendu, tous les regards de la salle se dirigèrent en un instant sur lui. Le blond continua:

-C'est avec joie que je vous ai tous invité ce soir, afin de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

L'assistance semblait pendu à ses lèvres. Harry également même si il ne le montrait pas; ses chaussures accaparaient toute son attention.

-Avant hier, le Directeur de la Gazette m'a fait part d'une décision qu'il a récemment prise, fit-il en souriant.

Le patron de la gazette se leva. C'était un vieil homme, qui avait su reprendre d'une main de fer le journal après la guerre. Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait à faire avec le nouveau couple.

-Comme Mr Malfoy vous l'a dit, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Vous le savez tous ici, je commence à me faire vieux. Je dirige la Gazette depuis presque huit ans, mais il est temps pour moi de passer la main. Et j'ai décidé que Draco serait le nouveau patron de la Gazette du Sorcier ! Je lui laisse donc la parole, finit-il sous les applaudissements.

-Merci beaucoup, reprit le blond, bien entendu, je vais faire tout mon possible pour être à la hauteur. Et pour m'aider, j'ai décidé de nommer Hannah Abbot et Seamus Finnigean comme sous-directeurs du journal.

Les deux concernés se levèrent de table, sous de nouveaux applaudissements.

-Mais maintenant que je vous ai assez ennuyé, conclut Draco, je vais vous laissé profiter de ce que mes elfes vous ont préparé, et de la musique. Bonne soirée à tous !

Plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour féliciter en personne le blond, et les autres regardaient avec envie leurs plateaux se remplirent.

Harry lui, ne savait plus quoi penser...

-Je pense que tu doit quelques explications à Draco, lui chuchota Blaise.

Un peu qu'il allait s'excuser ! Merlin, il avait tellement honte d'avoir quasiment agressé le blond la veille ! Mais évidemment, si Draco et Hannah n'avaient aucune relation extra-professionnelle, alors Harry et Draco allait avoir une sérieuse conversation à propos d'autre chose.

De la musique s'éleva de nulle part, et plusieurs couples se levèrent pour aller danser. Théo emmena Hermione à sa suite; mais elle eut le temps d'envoyer un regard lourd d'avertissements au brun avant de suivre son mari.

Là, il n'avait vraiment plus le choix... Harry se leva, et chercha des yeux le blond. Celui ci était très entouré. Trop entouré selon Harry; alors il se dirigea vers son but, qui discutait à présent avec le ministre de la magie. Quand Draco le vit marcher vers eux, son regard vacilla, mais il ne fit rien pour dissuader Harry d'approcher plus.

-Bonsoir messieurs, intervint Harry.

-Oh, Harry Potter quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir, lui répondit le Ministre de sa forte voix. Comment allez vous ?

-Bien merci, répliqua le brun, mais serait ce trop vous demander de pouvoir danser avec Mr Malfoy ?

-Oh mais bien sur ! On se revoit plus tard Draco ! Bonne soirée à tous les deux alors, termina t-il en les saluant.

Quand il fut assez éloigné, Harry prit le bras de Draco, pour l'emmener à l'écart. Il connaissait bien le Manoir, pour y avoir été souvent invité, alors il savait où il allait lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du "salon privée".

Il tenait toujours son bras, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il croisa le regard de Draco, plein de questions. Et Harry savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer.

-Je suppose que ça ne marchera pas si je dis juste "pardon".

-Non effectivement, répliqua Draco. Et t'as même plutôt intérêt à avoir de bonnes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout, Harry fuyait le regard trop perçant du blond. Celui ci eut un rire nerveux.

-Tu sais que nous sommes ridicules ainsi, déclara t-il, dit quelque chose Harry; c'était quoi ce que tu m'as fait hier soir ?

-Oh, excuses moi mais comparé à ce que _tu_ m'as fait ces derniers jours, j'ai le droit aussi à des explications !

-Quoi ?! s'offusqua Draco. Attends on parle de toi, qui est venu m'embrasser hier soir et qui est parti sans dire un mot. Pas de ce que je t'ai fait! D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles !

-Et le baiser d'avant hier soir ?! Et le massage du lendemain ?! Sans compter ton comportement plus qu'étrange depuis que vous êtes venus à la maison il y a quelques jours !

-Je... Oh tu m'énerves Harry ! Tu rends toujours les chose plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

-Tu rigoles j'espere ? protesta le brun. Parce que tu n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre "je suis bouché" !

Les voix commençaient à monter, et les deux hommes ne savaient pas comment aborder le coeur du sujet. En fait, aucun des deux ne voulaient faire le premier pas; c'était la faute de l'autre si ils en étaient là, alors il n'avait qu'à se lancer !

Draco se tourna en soupirant, et partit s'asseoir sur le sofa faisant face à la cheminée. Harry le suivit, et s'assit près de lui.

-Désolé Dray, fit il, penaud de son comportement.

-Laisse, ce n'est rien, soupira l'autre.

Sous la lumière du feu, Harry remarqua que Draco avait mit une chemise laissant voir un bout de son nouveau tatouage. Sans réfléchir, il leva la main, et passa un doigt dessus. Draco sursauta, et lança un regard indéchiffrable au brun. Celui ci retira brusquement sa main. Il régnait une forte tension dans la pièce, et la respiration d'Harry s'accéléra lorsque Draco passa son bras derrière son dos, pour venir se poser sur son tatouage.

-Comment va Dudley ?

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre.

-Hein ? Pourquoi Dudley ? s'exclama t-il.

-Bah, c'est son nom que tu t'es fait tatouer, alors je me demandais comment ça allait avec lui ?

Harry mit à nouveaux quelques secondes pour comprendre la phrase de Draco. Mais quand cela fut fait, il eut comme un flash.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla t-il, aux anges.

-Quoi ?

Harry ancra son regard dans celui du blond, et lui fit le plus grand des sourires. Puis il posa à nouveau sa main sur le bout du tatouage visible sous la chemise de Draco.

-Toi et moi, on est vraiment bouchés, hein ? pouffa t-il.

-Tout ceci n'a rien de drôle Harry , et...

-Draco, tu veux savoir qui est Dudley ? C'est mon unique cousin, il m'a frappé durant toute mon enfance, il est plus gros que Crabbe et Goyle réunis, et heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais homo, parce qu'il n'est pas très ouvert d'esprit. Tu commences à comprendre ?

-Je... euh...Harry.

Le blond semblait perdu, et il regardait Harry sans savoir quoi dire. Bien sur qu'ils avaient compris. Le temps perdu, les disputes inutiles, ça aussi ils en avaient maintenant conscience. Mais quand Harry se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, Draco ne put regretter plus longtemps, son cerveau manquant de faire un arrêt face à tant d'émotions.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, doucement au début, puis ne pouvant plus se retenir, Harry les pressa plus fermement. Draco se retourna complètement, de façon à ce qu'il soit assis sur Harry. Il passa alors ses mains sur sa nuque, nageant en plein bonheur. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre la bouche de Draco. Finalement, elle en valait la peine, toute cette attente.

Sentir Draco contre lui, le serrer, l'embrasser, il vivait sûrement une des soirées les plus fortes de sa vie.

Ils se détachèrent lorsque des bruits résonnèrent dans le couloir. Une voix forte leur indiqua que Ron, et sans doute le reste de la bande, arrivait. Harry jeta alors un regard entendu à Draco.

...

-Harry, Dray ? Vous êtes ici ? demanda Blaise.

Mais il n'y avait alors plus personne dans la pièce. Hermione entra, et eut un sourire.

-Je pense qu'on va les laisser tranquilles ce soir, fit elle.

-Et demain matin aussi ! s'exclama Blaise, ils vont avoir besoin de récupérer.

-Argh, mes oreilles ! s'étouffa Ron.

Tous rirent de la réaction du roux, mais ils ne traînèrent pas au Manoir, sachant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à y faire.

****

-Mon dieu...

-C'est le cas de le dire !

-Oh, ne fais pas semblant Dray ! Franchement, tu es increvable !

-Mais 'Ry, j'essaie de rattraper le temps perdu, lui susura le blond.

-Et je pense qu'on s'est assez rattrapé comme ça ! Tu n'es donc jamais fatigué ?!

Draco se tourna vers Harry, déçu.

-Tu n'aimes pas c'est ça ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Dray, c'est la sixième fois cette nuit que je te prouve que j'aime ça, alors surtout, ne me remets pas en question.

Draco ramena le drap sur son corps nu, avant de se coller à nouveau contre son amant.

-Je t'aime 'Ry, je suis content que tout soit enfin mis au clair.

Celui ci eut un sourire, et il se tourna pour donner un baiser vertigineux au blond.

-Moi aussi Dray.

Il caressa les cheveux blonds, et Draco laissa échapper un genre de ronronnement qui fascina Harry. Il recommença donc pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Draco lève la tête vers lui.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait un tatouage ? demanda t-il. Une simple déclaration aurait été plus simple à comprendre et tout aussi romantique.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit il en reprenant ses caresses. Je me suis dit que si j'écrivais ton initiale sur ma peau, alors même quand je serai vieux et tout ridé, le tatouage sera toujours là.

Après un silence, Draco se tourna vers lui avec un regard inquiet.

-Mais Harry, ma peau aussi va devenir ridée ?

-Dray, pouffa le brun. Non, toi tu seras toujours parfait ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ajouta t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-'Ry, toi non plus tu n'aura jamais de rides! Parce que de toute façon, mon nom ne peut pas être écrit sur de la peau toute moche tu crois pas ?

Le brun rit à nouveau, et embrassa le front de son nouvel amant.

-Dors maintenant, tu dois être fatigué.

-La faute à qui ? bailla Draco.

Et Harry le cala plus confortablement entre ses bras, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

****

J'ai terminé hier soir (il était temps), et je viens de me relire pour la je-sais-pas-combientième-fois! J'en peux plus, il faut que je poste :D (peut être que des reviews apaiseront mon mal de tête qui sait? Il faut tester :P)

Ce chapitre est plus "sérieux" je trouve (enfin, plus sérieux que le premier en tout cas xD) Mais il parait que je m'auto-critique trop sévèrement, alors j'attends votre avis!

Et merci pour les reviews anonymes (Fanatii'k-kawaii ; Gwenhifar ; Sadness : contente de

vous avoir fait rire! et merci pour les reviews :D!!)

J'espère que cette fois ci, ma meilleure amie daignera me laisser une review (bon je sais tu l'as déjà lu Iona, mais quand même :P)

Sinon, je pense poster bientôt un OS, et deux ou trois autre fanfictions qui traînent sur ma clé USB, ou dans mon esprit!

Bises à tout le monde!! Mayou


End file.
